


The First of Many

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The First of Many</p>
<p>The boys are sparring and things get a little over heated as Dean pins Sammy. Sam's embarrassment only grows as Dean teases. Being the awesome big brother that he is, Dean quickly realizes that this isn't just adrenaline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> This recording is rated NC-17, it contains incest, and judging by Sam's voice, the boys are definitely underage. 
> 
> I would recommend ear buds. Folks, this is porn! You have been warned. For those who love this, enjoy! 
> 
> All recordings were made by me and I am over the age of 18.

Please follow the [link](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/65739890662/thefirst) to my tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you have enjoyed this, please let me know, even if you didn't, as long as it's con crit, I would still like to hear it.


End file.
